


The Time I Saw Flowers in Your Hair

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Logan and Patton go camping and through the struggles of putting up a tent, and the fun of making flower crowns, they express their love for one another.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	The Time I Saw Flowers in Your Hair

Logan tapped his fingers on the beat up steering wheel as he drove and glanced over at Patton as he twisted the radio dial, looking for a station that wasn't completely static as they drove to their remote camping site.

Finally, Patton settled on some old country station that was the least staticky of the rest. He sat back in his seat and smiled over at Logan, who quickly looked back at the road, a blush heating his cheeks at having been staring at Patton. "I'm happy you finally agreed to go camping with me." He said, pushing up his thick framed glasses. "Especially since I know you're not big on being outside."

"A promise is a promise…" Muttered Logan ashamedly. Months ago he had promised Patton that if he got higher than a 27 on his ACT that he would go camping with him, something Patton had been begging to do with him forever. Logan had hoped that Patton would forget about his promise, but unfortunately, as soon as he received his score of a 28, he called him up to immediately start planning their camping trip. "I'm proud you got that score, any college will take you in with that."

They were graduating in three months and the thought made Logan sad. Patton was his first and best friend, and he was worried to lose him to college. Logan had already been accepted to one of his top colleges halfway across the country, but Patton had no clue where he would go, much less what he would major in. But it wasn't his friendship with Patton that Logan was most worried about losing, it was losing the chance to confess his love to him that Logan feared losing the most.

Logan had realized that he loved Patton two years ago, or really, his love was bluntly pointed out to him by their mutual friend Roman. When it was pointed out to him, Logan denied it at first, not because he was afraid to be gay, he knew he was gay for a long time, but because he was scared that he would mess it up with Patton if they  _ did  _ get together. Logan wasn't a very emotional person, but Patton was, and he didn't want to hold him back from being in a relationship with a person who was just emotionally active.

"Yeah…" Patton looked down and plucked at a loose string hanging from his shorts. "I just don't know where I want to go, y'know?" He asked, "Or what I want to do." He shrugged. "So many things feel like something I'd like to do."

"I'm sure that with whatever you pick you'll be great at it. You're a very passionate person, Patton, you can do anything." And since Logan was keeping his eyes on the road, he didn't see how Patton blushed.

"Thanks, Lolo." Muttered Patton with a soft smile. "That means a lot coming from you." He reached out and put his hand on Logan's elbow.

When Patton touched Logan, he had to keep himself from jerking the wheel sideways and taking them off the road. His heart sped up in his chest and it took him a second before he could think of a proper reply, "It's only the truth."

After a few seconds, Patton dropped his hand from Logan's arm and looked out the window. His smile was replaced with a glum look and he propped his chin up with his hand. He watched large pine trees pass by in a blur and sighed so quietly that Logan didn't hear him.

Logan's heart, which had just been beating so fast, suddenly felt as still as a stone. He could feel Patton's change of mood in the air and it made him wonder what he did wrong. But instead of asking Patton a question about how he felt or even trying to make small talk, he stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, uncertain if he talked if he would ruin Patton's mood more.

By the time they arrived at the dirt parking lot of the camp site, the station on the radio had long since been just static, but neither of them bothered to turn it off. Logan pulled into an unmarked space and stepped out of the car and Patton got out too.

"How many times have you been camping?" Logan asked as he stepped around the back of the car to the hatch. He popped it open and pulled out a small cooler on wheels. He was beginning to feel sick with all the silence between them, especially with what a chatty person Patton usually was.

"Hmm," With one hand Patton grabbed an overstuffed Boy Scout's backpack from the trunk and slung it over the shoulder. The pack was covered with iron-on patches and had two sleeping bags clipped to the sides. With his free hand he tapped his cheek. "At least fifty times by now." He shut the trunk after Logan stepped out of the way. "My Boy Scouts troop always brings the new kids here for camping trips and I always volunteer to go since I'm one of the oldest."

As he pulled up the retractable handle on the cooler, Logan asked, "But doesn't it get tiresome? Coming to the same place each time?"

"Not at all! Well- maybe a little," Admitted Patton. He adjusted the straps on his shoulders then sidestepped out of the parking lot. "But we do fun things like tell spooky stories, making smores… Looking at the stars!" He grinned and started to walk down one of the many beaten paths around the parking lot. "I can never get tired of doing those things… Especially if I'm with good company, like you."

Unable to help the smile that appeared on his lips when he heard Patton say that, Logan looked away so Patton wouldn't see. "I see… Well, you're good company too, so maybe I'll enjoy myself more than I thought." He said, following alongside Patton.

"I hope so!" Patton grabbed Logan's free hand and squeezed it, a common action between them. "I'd hate it if you didn't have any fun, Lo."

"Don't worry about if I have fun or not," Logan said honestly. "This trip is for you, to celebrate you getting a good score on your ACT."

In a second, Patton's smile melted but it quickly returned. "Whatever you say," He shrugged softly, letting go of Logan's hand.

Together, they went off to find a good campsite. Or really, Logan followed Patton who had all the knowledge to declare a campsite good or not. But finally, Patton picked a place for them to set up camp. It was a little off the trail, but not far off enough that they would be unable to find their way back again. Nearby there was a shallow stream and around them they were surrounded by trees.

"Whelp, what do you think about this place?" Asked Patton. He dropped his bag to the ground and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You're the one with the camping experience," Logan sat down on the lid of the cooler and looked around. "If you deem it acceptable, then I trust your judgment."

"Then I deem it acceptable!" Patton clapped his hands together. Then he dropped to his knees beside his pack and started to dig around inside. "So we should start setting things up, we'll be out of daylight in a few hours so we need to be ready!" He pulled out a two man tent and tossed it to Logan who fumbled with it but luckily did not drop it. "Have you set up a tent before?"

"Yes," Lied Logan, wanting to seem like he at least knew a bit of camping stuff to impress Patton. He turned the tent over in his hands to read the instructions on the packaging.

Patton cocked his head to the side with a bemused smile, "Really? That's so cool!" He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'll let you get started on the tent and I'll go find some wood to use for a fire." He gave Logan a quick wave then turned around and walked further into the woods and out of sight.

Logan watched Patton until he could see him no longer and then he started to open the tent. "It's just a tent.. How hard can it be? Angles and all that… It's basically geometry. I'm good at geometry. " He told himself as he pulled out the various bendy poles, the tent itself, and tiny spikes to keep it in place. Once all of the tent equipment was on the ground before him, Logan stood up and looked nervously over it. "Maybe it's just some very  _ advanced  _ geometry, but geometry nonetheless." He muttered.

In the time it took for Patton to return with his arms full of kindling, Logan was no closer to getting the tent properly put together than he was when he first took it out of the bag.

Patton giggled as he bent down and dropped his armful of kindling to the ground, "You need some help there?" He asked as Logan struggled with getting the first pole through the tent holes. He carefully pulled a few dandelions from his short pockets and put them on the top of his bag. "You look like you're having a bit of trouble there."

Logan looked up from his mess of a tent, red in the face from both anger and embarrassment at not being able to set up a simple tent. "I'm good-" He said. His eyes strayed to the flowers but he didn't say anything about them. "I'll have this thing set up by the time you come back." He attempted to look nonchalant but knew he didn't do a good job at it.

"If you say so-" Smiled Patton. "We just need a bit more wood, so I should be done soon… If the chance arrives that you  _ do  _ need help." He looked over his glasses at Logan, "Give me a shout, okay?"

"Okay," Logan sighed, pushing his glasses up his sweaty nose.

With a nod, Patton turned and left for more wood and Logan was left with his duty of tent building.

With a groan, Logan ran his hand down his face. "What am I doing?" He muttered to himself. He picked up the bag the tent had come in and studied the instructions on it. "Pretending I know how to make a tent to impress a guy. Oh,  _ Logan _ , when did you become such a hopeless homosexual? I've been hanging out with Roman too much..." He rolled his eyes and carefully tried to set up the tent again.

This time around, Logan actually made some progress on the tent by the time Patton returned with his arms full of larger slabs of wood than the kindling he had got on his first trip. Logan had just finished getting his second pole in the correct part of the tent when Patton dropped the second load of wood next to the first.

"It's looking good!" Patton said as he brushed the stray splinters and wood chips off his shirt. "And I think I got enough wood so I should be able to help you now." He reached into his pockets again and pulled out a handful of small purple flowers. "I mean-" He hesitated, setting the flowers with the dandelions on his pack. "If you want my help."

"Perhaps it would get done faster if the two of us worked together…" Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, I'd enjoy your help, Patton."

Beaming, Patton stepped over the piles of wood to where Logan was working on the tent. When Logan tried to hand him the instructions, he shook his head. "You're doing good," He smiled. He got down on his knees and gently pulled Logan down with him. "Sorry, this tent is a toughie- I should have brought an easier one to set up." He handed Logan one of the poles to hold.

Biting his lip, Logan watched as Patton continued his work on the tent at a much speedier pace. "No, I- I lied about having set up a tent before…" He admitted as he watched Patton's hands maneuver the poles through their correct holes.

"Oh what? Really?" Patton asked with fake, but not unfriendly, surprise in his voice. "I would have never guessed." He gently nudged Logan in the arm. "I'm sure you would have gotten it if I left you alone a bit longer, you're smart, Lo. I don't think you'd lose to a tent." He smiled.

Logan couldn't help but smile too, "You're smart too, Patton. You're the one who got a 28 on your ACT." He put his hand on Patton's back.

Patton's cheeks grew dark and Logan wondered if it was from the heat. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, already starting to get up.

Patton paused his work to push his hair out of his face, "Y-Yeah, sure."

Logan didn't have to ask what Patton wanted to drink, out of instinct he grabbed a grape soda, and handed it to Patton. Then he grabbed himself a bottle of water.

"How do you always remember my favourite foods and things, Lo?" Asked Patton as he cracked open his can of soda and took a long drink.

As Logan twisted off the cap of his water, he watched Patton's Adam's apple bob with every swallow he took. "I can remember your soda because it is the grossest kind known to man." He said quickly, pushing up his glasses and looking away from Patton. "And because-" He said over the lip of his water bottle before taking a small sip. "You always go to the vending machine before lunch to buy one." He took another drink.

As he looked down at the top of his pop can, Patton smiled. "I never knew you noticed boring little things like that." Then he looked up at Logan, still smiling.

"I notice-" Logan had to stop himself before he said ' _ I notice everything about you' _ because that just sounded creepy. He swallowed despite having nothing in his mouth. "Things with you aren't hard to notice." He said instead. Then he put his water bottle down and got back on the ground beside Patton to help him as much as he could with the tent.

Patton didn't stop smiling the whole time he and Logan (but mostly him) finished building the tent. Logan was grateful for Patton's help because of how much less time it took to build the tent and so they could finally do something else.

Once the tent was finished, Patton stepped back and whistled. "It looks great!" He turned to Logan and grabbed his hand excitedly, "Now we just have to put the sleeping bags inside. Why don't you get in and I'll give you the sleeping bags?"

"As long as putting the sleeping bags in doesn't involve a series of complicated instructions involving putting poles through various holes." Smiled Logan softly as he straightened his glasses.

With a loud laugh, Patton squeezed Logan's hand. "Logan Powers, was that a joke?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Might have been," Logan's smile grew ever so slightly.

Patton stared at Logan, smiling happily. And then after a moment of him not saying anything, he blinked and hurriedly let go of Logan's hand. "You should tell more jokes," He laughed nervously, stepping back to his pack. "They're good." He said to the sleeping bags he was unhooking from his bag and not to Logan.

Logan's smile fell as he took the sleeping bags from Patton. He didn't say anything as he turned around and crawled inside the tent. It was much smaller on the inside than how it looked from the outside. "Will this be big enough for us both?" He asked, starting to unroll one of the sleeping bags, it took up just over half the tent.

Poking his head inside the tent, Patton nodded, "Oh sure!" He nodded, "I've slept in this thing with two other guys before. Sure it was a tight fit, but none of us were cold that night!" He laughed softly.

Logan stiffened while he was unrolling the second sleeping bag. "You fit two people and yourself in this two person tent?" He asked slowly. No matter how he arranged the sleeping bags they overlapped and he wondered just how close Patton had slept with those two other men all crammed in one tiny tent. "Who- who were they?" He tried not to sound interested, but he wasn't sure if it worked.

"Oh, um," Patton began to twiddle his fingers, smiling nervously. "Just Remus and Roman, y'know. I asked Roman to get the tent from my garage while I was loading up the car and he grabbed the wrong one." He shrugged.

Releasing a breath that Logan didn't even know he had been holding, he turned around in the tent to face Patton. He felt better knowing that it was just their friends that Patton had slept with, it helped that he knew that neither of them were interested in Patton that way too. "Well, even though there is going to be just the two of us in this tent tonight, I still think it's going to be crammed."

"You think?" Asked Patton as he crawled inside the tent. He fell back on one of the sleeping bags and looked over at Logan. "Doesn't feel cramped to me." He smiled, patting the other sleeping bag. "Why don't you lay down and see?"

Logan put his hands down on either side of him, "Alright-" He said, slowly laying down beside Patton. He was right, the tent was crammed, but he liked it that way. Being in such a small tent gave him the privilege of getting to be so physically close to Patton, like he was now. "I guess you were right," He turned his head to look over at Patton. "It's not too small at all." He said while their hands and forearms were touching from the lack of space.

A smile pulled at Patton's lips and he nodded softly, brown curls falling in his face. "Just the perfect size for us then."

Without realizing what he was doing, Logan had leaned closer to Patton to brush the stray curls out of his face. "Perfect…" He whispered while doing so. But then he stopped and quickly retracted his hand away from Patton's face. "I'm sorry-" He sat up, cradling the hand that he had used to push away Patton's hair.

Patton sat up as well, "No, no, it's okay." He said reassuringly with one hand on Logan's back and the other on top of his hands in his lap. "Thank you… It was bothering me and I was just a little too lazy to do anything about it." He laughed.

Logan looked at Patton and felt relief spread through his chest. And for a moment they didn't do anything but look at each other, with their faces slowly coming closer to one another.

And then Logan quickly turned away, "So- I noticed you picked some flowers earlier." He said, his cheeks hot with a blush. "I did not know picking flowers had anything to do with camping. What are they for?"

There was a disappointed look on Patton's face as Logan turned away. "Um," He took his hands off of Logan and scooted away as much as he could from him in the small tent. "I like to make flower crowns and things." He said glumly, "Or just put them in my hair, it's fun."

Logan saw how much he disappointed Patton and mentally cursed himself. "I see…" He said, trying to think of an idea to fix the moment that he had just ruined. He reached out and put his hand over Patton's. "I've never made a flower crown before…"

Slowly, Patton turned to look at Logan. "You… You want to make one?" He asked, the smallest of smiles returning to his face.

"Only if you'll show me how." Nodded Logan.

Patton's smile grew, "Then let's do it, Lolo." He then gently pulled Logan out of the tent and brought him over to where his pack was and sat down.

When Logan joined Patton on the ground, he grabbed the dandelions with the longest stems from his pile of flowers. "I think I picked up some thinner sticks with the rest of the kindling. Could you grab me a few?"

Leaning over to reach the nearby pile of firewood, Logan selected a few thin sticks. "Are these what you need?" He asked, holding them out to Patton.

"They're perfect!" Nodded Patton, taking the sticks from Logan's hands. And then he carefully showed Logan the steps to making a flower crown. The bending of the sticks and tying them together with their own bark and then the weaving of the flowers over and around the sticks until they looked absolutely beautiful.

Even though Logan didn't know how to make a flower crown, he had a hard time focusing on exactly how Patton was making one. He was too busy being distracted at how cute Patton looked while he worked. His tongue was sticking out as he weaved the flowers around the sticks and his nose was scrunched up with concentration.

"Here!" Patton said finally, and Logan quickly looked away from his face to the crown. The purple flowers coupled beautifully with the large dandelions and even though neither yellow nor purple were colours Logan were particularly fond of, he loved how they looked together. "It's finally done!" He leaned forward and placed the crown on top of Logan's head. "Do you like it?" Asked Patton, his face close to Logan's once more.

"I love it," Admitted Logan, smiling. "You're very talented to know how to make one."

Looking away with a bashful smile, Patton laughed softly. "Thanks, but it's not open heart surgery or anything special… Just a little crown."

"Well it's special to me," Logan said quietly. "And I'd like to return the favour by making you your own… I just hope I can copy the process you used correctly."

"Well, making a flower crown isn't as hard as putting up a tent." Giggled Patton, sitting back down in his original spot. "I know you can do it," He put his hand on Logan's knee and flashed him a smile.

Patton's faith in him was all that Logan needed to get started on his flower crown. He selected a few of the extra sticks that he had grabbed for Patton earlier and with only a little difficulty he was able to tie them together. Then he selected what he thought to be the best looking of the leftover flowers and tied them as neatly as he could around the crown's base. It didn't look as good as the one that Patton made for him, but Logan didn't think that it looked too bad either.

Once he was certain he was finished with the crown, Logan slowly held it out to Patton. "Here," He said, smiling nervously.

"I love it, Lo! It looks great!" Patton said but he wouldn't take the crown. "There's just one condition!" He grinned, holding up a single finger. "You have to crown me yourself."

"I do?" Asked Logan, raising a brow.

Patton nodded so forcibly that his glasses fell down his nose, he pushed them up again. "Yep! Them's the rules."

With a roll of his eyes, Logan moved closer to Patton. "If those are the rules.." He smiled, gently placing the crown on Patton's head. "Then I must obey them." Then he sat back to see how the crown looked on Patton and his breath stopped.

"Well?" Asked Patton. "How do I look?" He moved his face closer to Logan's.

"Beautiful," Was all Logan could manage to say. And he was unable to help himself, he leaned forward and kissed Patton.

But to Logan's surprise, Patton did not push him away. There on the dirty ground they stayed with matching flower crowns, sharing a sweet kiss that neither of them ever thought would come.

After a minute or two had passed and Logan could not hold his breath any longer, he pulled away from Patton and looked at him in awe. "You let me kiss you." He said quietly.

Patton showed Logan a toothy smile, "Of course I did, Logan…" He said, his voice just as hushed as Logan's.

"Why?" Was all Logan could think to ask.

Then Patton snorted, he wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders and pulled him close once more. "Because I love you."

Logan couldn't help it, he started to laugh, and as he laughed he was busy covering Patton's face with kisses. Patton started to laugh as well and he fell back on the ground. Logan fell with him and they both laid on the ground, holding each other awkwardly and laughing.

"I love you too," Logan said once his laughter was gone. "But I just- I didn't know if my lack of emotion… If you would like that. I didn't know if I could give you all the romantic attention someone more in touch with their emotions could give you." He admitted. He could feel how his glasses were askew on his face and under him he could see how Patton's were nearly falling off, he fixed them for him.

Taking in a deep breath, Patton shook his head. "You're plenty emotional for me," He smiled. When Logan fixed his glasses, he turned his head to the side and kissed his hand. "You just show your emotions and how you care in different ways…" He reached up to straighten Logan's glasses. "Like remembering my favourite pop and trying to impress me by saying you know how to build a tent."

"So…" Logan started unsurely, "Does that mean-"

"Yes!" Squealed Patton happily.

"I didn't even finish my question."

"Oops, sorry," Patton giggled, "Please continue."

Unable to not smile, Logan shook his head. "Will you date me?"

"Yes." Smiled Patton. He leaned upwards to press a gentle kiss to Logan's lips but then pulled away. "But how about you date me in the tent instead of on the ground? Because right now there's a rock poking my back and it's not very comfy."

And then in one sudden movement, Logan swept up a giggling Patton in his arms and brought him to their tiny tent where they could continue their kissing in a more comfortable environment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I don't think I've written an logicality before! I'm sorry this is so cheesey! I hope my Logan is in character, despite him being one of my favourite sides, I don't write him as often as I should!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
